Marine Subordinates
The Marines are the World Government's military sea force, they are present in all the seas around the world. In order to maintain order, soldiers join the Marines as infantry. They are assigned a rank with everyone starting and start acting as an Ensign's (or a Marine of higher rank) subordinate. These subordinates tend to stay loyal to their superior even as they both reach higher levels of the Marine Ranks. Roshio's Subordinates Roshio doesn't like massive crowds, so he does not have many subordinates. The majority of his subordiates are footsoldiers. His attitude sometimes makes his soldiers be wearly of his decisions, but they tend to be afraid of him. He is not afraid to let someone die if it is because they were too afraid to follow orders. He treats the few subordinates that he actually lets close to him as if they we're little siblings and looks after them with his life. Ayme Lio Ayme Lio is a Marine that specializes in stealth missions. She was trained to be a member of the Cipher Pol, but she decided against it and joined the Marines instead. She uses her training to her advantage as well as he possession over the Sube Sube no Mi. She serves as Roshio's right hand and is extremely capable of accomplishing her tasks. She is not afraid to use her body for her own advantage. The Sube Sube no Mi allows her to have hightened seductive abilities over men. Although she's extremely seductive, she in truth she hates most men. She sees them as scum because they are too obsessed with her body. For this same reason, she is in love with Roshio. He was the first man to ever defeat her in battle. She refuses to admit that she's in love with her superior, and she will knock out anyone that claims she has feelings for him. Roshio and Lio share special bond. After the death of many people close to him, Roshio became extremely protective of his crew. The majority of Roshio's original crew has either died or been transfered to other divisions but Lio has stayed. This made her the person he trusts most. Suto's Subordinates Suto treats his subordinates like a family, he trusts most of them to take care of the more trival tasks when out at sea. Arthur With the rank of Captain he is trusted to watch over Suto's Marine ship the Flesh Wound when he or no other higher ranking officer is onboard. He is a very skilled leader and outstanding battle tactician, Arthur is a skilled swordsman having trained with Suto and many other over the years, he wields a long swords. Yami's Subordinates Yami despises the weak so he tends to only work with those he deems as "Worthy". This along with his tendency to kill and torture those who're weak, leaves him with only three subordinates currently. Kuro Known as the Speed King. Kuro is a an expert fighter and wields spiked gauntlets as his weapon. Kuro is a user of the Rokushiki and is currently able to use Soru, Ranyaku, Geppou, and Shigan. Kuro ate the Chiita Chiita no mi. Granting him the abilitiy to turn into a cheetah and half cheetah. He is incredibly fast in these forms and is able to dodge almost any attack. Kuro is very loyal to Yami and considers himself Yamis "left hand man". He often impatient and merciless and shares Yami's views on the weak. He is currently a Captain in the marines. Shinu Known as the grim reaper. Shinu wields a scythe in battle and is a user of of the Rokushiki. He is currently able to use Shigan, Geppou, Soru, and Ranyaku. Shinu ate the mythical zoan Reap Reap no mi. Which allows him to turn into a Reaper and half reaper forms. In these forms he becomes ethereal and only Haki based attacks and hit him. He is able to float freely and turn anyone he cuts with his Scythe into a ghost. He can travel through walls and other barriers while in his full reaper form, but cannot interact with anything, while doing this. This does not harm them but they are unable to interact with others and cannot be seen. They have no solid form and thus cannot fight back or do anything. Once turned into a ghost they will remain in this form for 24 hours or until Shinu turns them back. Shinu is very loyal to Yami and considers himself as Yami's right hand man. Shinu is cold and merciless, and will not hesitate to kill others. He is not as hostile as Kuro and Yami, and seems to be more calm. He is currently a Commodore. Anita Commodore Anita is a marine appointed as Yami's subordinate by Oda. Mainly as a joke by Oda, intending for Anita irritate Yami. It is unknown if Anita was originally a male or female as Anita can change her gender at will with the Horu Hour no mi. Anita seems to be a skilled combatant. With a deep respect for Yami. Yami however does not return this respect. As he views Anita as disturbing and ignores Anita. Rolf's Subordinates Rolf treats his subordinates with respect and loyalty and expects the same out of them. He is willing to overlook character flaws and enjoys having subodinates with them. He is currently looking to expand his subordinate base going as far as pardoning one out of Level 6 of Impel Down. He seems to be building up a loyal fighting force for some reason. Anzal Korban Known as the "Desert Rose" because of her beauty and her devil fruit ability, Anzal is a Captain in Marines and the direct subordinate under Rolf Jayson. At an early age she ate the Logia Devil Fruit- Suna Suna no Mi or the Sand Sand Fruit. She is deadly loyal to Rolf and will follow her leader in any situation. She can turn into sand by reflex and can harden the sand to make deadly blades. She does not possess haki at the moment but is very skilled in Rokushiki. She was often not taken seriously because of her looks and Rolf was the first one to take her seriously and talk to her like a normal person. She has red hair and multiple golden stud piercings on her ears. She is an expert navigator. Henrique Valentine Sadistic and cruel in battle, Henrique Valentine was a man shrouded in mystery. His name striked the fear of many but not a lot of people had seen his face. And even more horror was instilled in the hearts of people around the world when he allied himself with Granulf Edelstein. Thinking that he was a monster they nicknamed him "The Mad Clown Prince." because of his fighting style. He uses throwing knives, torches, and other items that a street clown would you use in a performance. Coupled with his Devil Fruit ability, magnetism, he is deadly in combat. He was captured by the Marines after Chalice Meridan killed Granulf and was imprisoned in Impel Down. He pardoned Valentine using a fake letter from the Fleet Admiral and made him a Lieutenent. He has white hair and a scar on his eyelid. Deacon Dame An ex-Revolutionary that was exiled by the heads of the Organization for being cruel and lacking morals in his style of battle. He was deemed to dangerous and was sent to Babel Rock where he was put as the Warden of the abandoned prison there. Rolf came to him seeking his service and only when he beat Deacon at a bet did he pledge his loyality to Rolf. He has green hair and alway's wears white gloves and a black suit with a black top hat. He takes off his gloves when he goes into battle. He has eaten the Ito-Ito no Mi or Thread Thread Fruit allowing him to create thread from his fingers. He is an expert doctor. Rhys Ilfon A citizen of the city-state of King's Crown until a World Noble killed his sister and he tried to take revenge. Rolf saved his life by claiming him as his own before the Tenryuubito could retaliate. Rhys ate the Saizu Saizu no Mi which allows him to change the size of himself and those around him if he can overcome their will. He has a whip and a pan flute that can tame animals and has a small cage on his waist that he holds his animals that he has turned small. He is a very handy carpenter as well. Iris Shale A mermaid who always longed to fight alongside her male counterparts but was never allowed to. She was captured by kidnappers while she was training on the outskirts of town. She learned all her fighting from observing from afar and then practicing on her own so her skills of Fishmen Karate is very crude. She is though very talented with her trident which she stole from the armory in the Palace. Her father is the Minister of the Left. She has green hair and is a sailfish mermaid which makes her one of the fastest mermaids in the sea.